


Random Prompts (no, this isn't a very good title is it?)

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Abuse of Pop Culture Slang, Bad Jokes, Gen, Lab Mice, Mad Scientists, Pride Mice, Prompt Fic, Steve Occasionally Gets the Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you ask your BFF Jess for work-safe prompts because you're bored out of your mind and tied to a phone for 8 hours.  </p><p>So really it's all her fault.</p><p>No, these don't go together, and they aren't connected to any of my other fics.  But they were fun! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap Gets the Reference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmosatyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/gifts).



~~Five~~ Two times Cap gets the reference.

1\. The time that Pepper walks by on her way to grab a bottle of water while they're doing Tower repairs.  The construction crew has already finished the major structural work on the Tower's upper floors, but there's still a lot to be done for it to be habitable again.  Her hair is tucked back in some kind of a scarf to keep the plaster and paint to a minimum, because she's got three meetings later that afternoon over video conference and doesn't want to have to worry about anything except changing her clothes.  The scarf happens to be red and her t-shirt is blue, and Tony is in a suspiciously good mood for ten in the morning and whistles at her (the shorts are definitely... short, Steve notices despite his best efforts), and is so distracted that it takes him a minute to realize that Tony's calling her 'Rosie' instead of Pepper, and his sudden laughter causes her to spin around in confusion.

  
"Rosie!  No, I get it!" he manages to choke out, and after a few seconds Tony and Pepper can't help but join him.

2\. Dr. Doom's latest creation really was a masterpiece of technological engineering.  Sleek, clean lines, deadly accuracy and a heck of a sound system... preloaded of course with Doom's personal play list of subliminal mess-up-your-day programming.  They limped uptown from the wreckage, bruised but alive thanks not to any of their supposed 'super powers' but rather thanks to Clint taking out his hearing aids (which came as news to most of the team) which rendered him immune to Doom's robotic-

"Sirens," Tony declares.  "They were fucking sirens, straight out of story land.  Only mechanical, whatever.  You know," he turned to Steve, who he was leaning half against, "they were women who could sing and you'd just-"

"Yes, Tony.  I get the reference," Steve says tiredly, wishing not for the first time that his metabolism didn't burn through medicine (including pain killers) so damn fast. "Homer's still got a few years on me."


	2. And Then They'd Stayed Up Too Late in the Lab (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce lives up to his mild mannered persona, but then shows his mad scientist streak-- something involving cheetos or popcorn and genetically altered mice that "accidentally" get out of the lab. (What?)

**Bruce lives up to his mild mannered persona, but then shows his mad scientist streak-- something involving cheetos or popcorn and genetically altered mice that "accidentally" get out of the lab. (What?)**

"They're _blue_."

"They're mice."

"They're _blue mice_." 

"Actually," Bruce admitted, sounding slightly sheepish but a lot pleased, "I did all different colors."

Darcy, Jane, and Natasha all stared, open mouthed (well, ok, Natasha's mouth was closed, but she was still staring) at Bruce, who'd tucked his hands into the pockets on his labcoat and was trying really hard to surpress a grin. He was failing.

"I could explain the chemistry involved, but-"

"No, that's ok," Darcy cut him off. She had to listen to enough science-speak from Jane, she didn't particularly want a lecture on whatever the hell field this would fall into that she knew would go over her head. "It's bad enough that you turn green, but you had to turn the mice into something out of a Skittles commercial?"

"I was... well, bored. Ahem. It'll wear off in day or so, I promise."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of rounding them all back up and getting them back to the lab. The last thing we need is some kind of Pride Mice getting into the local population. Festive, I'll grant you, but Fury'll have all our heads if we cause another publicity incident."

Jane got that mix of quizzical-concerned-befuddled look on her face that said 'I'm way out of my depth and how did I get involved again?' Darcy kind of wished she had that look, but knew she couldn't manage it.

"It's just dye, Darcy," Bruce was grinning ear to ear and she could tell he was trying not to double over with laughter. 

"But you said...!"

"I said that some of the mice that were genetically modified had gotten out, too. Whatever messed up their cages also messed up the, ah, 'prank mice'."

"Then how are we supposed to find them?"

"Well, the seem to be very fond of popcorn."


	3. Was that English?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

"I said I was going to the store, not that I was taking requests," Steve said with a frown. Honestly, he wouldn't normally mind, except his kind of grocery list contained things like "bread" and "milk" and "butter", not... whatever the heck it was Darcy wanted. He really wasn't sure.

"If you don't bring me my Frankenberry and Mocha frappucinos what'm I supposed to eat while I catch up on my hulu queue?"

He blinked at her. "Was that English?! Because I really don't think it was. Why can't you eat something normal, like cornflakes or... oatmeal. Or something."

She pouted at him. She honest-to-God, lower lip quivering big puppy-dog eyes pouted at him and Steve felt his resistance waver dangerously. He still had no idea what any of it meant. "Look, ma'am,"

"Darcy," she said firmly, and her expression changed from a pout to full-out stubborn in under a half a second which he thought might just be some kind of record.

"Darcy," he corrected. "I'm sorry, but I really don't have any idea what it is you want me to look for-"

"Don't worry. I'll email you a couple of pics on your phone in just a minute. You can download them and just match them up at the store. Eeasy peasy." She flashed him a winning smile and turned on a bounce to go back into the kitchen and (presumably) to... he really had no idea. Defeated, he started for the elevator, jumping slightly when the phone (which he'd sort of forgotten he'd put in his back pocket) started buzzing up a storm.


End file.
